Music Box of Love
by GinnyPotter88
Summary: Small challenge of choosing songs and writing small drabbles. Kyoya/Haruhi


I do not own Ouran nor the characters. This was just a fun challenge that stumbled across. Ouran is owned by Bisco Hitori and if I had it my way Kyoya would be mine but seeing as that won't happen ever hee then I'll settle for this.

* * *

Rules:

1. Put your Winamp/i-Tunes/Windows Media Player on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble of a pairing that suits the song title.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 6 songs, and good luck.

I got the idea from darknessfollows and decided that it would be a fun challenge to do.

* * *

**1. One Moment More—Mindy Smith**

She looked at the photo that was sitting on the drawer. A single tear slid down her cheek. She bit her lip trying to stop more from falling. Just before a sob could escape her a pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Haruhi, I'm…sorry…that your father was in an accident," a voice said breaking the silence.

"Kyoya, it's my fault, I called and asked for him to come over to my apartment…and…it…was," she couldn't continue.

He pulled her closer and soothingly rubbed her back. He knew that no matter what he said nothing would bring her father back.

**2. Trouble Sleeping—Corinne Bailey Rae**

It was 3:30 AM and he was still lying awake. He rolled over, slightly growling at the same time. He couldn't believe that he was losing sleep over a commoner. 'But one that is everything you want,' a voice said in his mind. He shook his head trying to clear that thought, but then the image of her appeared from that night at the beach house. He groaned thinking it was going to be a long night.

**3. Save Your Best—Steve Reynolds**

He looked up briefly from his laptop only to see that she was curled up on the bed lightly dozing. He smiled slightly before getting up and walking over to the bed. He laid himself down next to her, wrapped himself around her and softly kissed her temple. She stirred and he found himself staring down into her brown eyes.

"Kyoya, I thought you had to finish up some work," she groggily inquired.

"It can wait, I'd rather spend some time laying here with you," he replied.

**4. Another Side of You—Joe Nichols**

"Kyoya, could you possibly not have me attend this diner tonight," she asked.

"That is not possible, Haruhi," he replied briskly.

"But I've had a long day and there is a really big case coming up," she stated.

He looked over at his fiancé before shaking his head and saying,

"Haruhi, if you go to this dinner with me I promise that after that you won't have to go to any dinners for a month."  
She briefly thought over the bargain at hand before cheerfully agreeing. As they were walking out the door she stopped and asked,

"Kyoya, what's the catch?"

"There is no catch," he replied.

'There has to be a catch,' she thought.

"Haruhi there is no catch," he replied answering her non-voiced thoughts.

**5. I Love You Always Forever—Donna Lewis**

"Haruhi," a voice interrupted the silence of night.

"Yes Kyoya," she replied.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked.

She nodded her head then verbally answered since she realized that he could not see the nod in the darkness.

"Why did you marry me," he asked.

She heard the slight hesitation in his voice, it was barely there, but she heard it. She smiled before thinking of her answer. Then the answer came to her.

"Kyoya," she whispered.

"Yes," he answered.

"I married you simply because you showed me yourself. I was able to fall in love with the true 'Kyoya' and not the "Shadow King" persona that you always showed to the world," she replied.

"Really," Kyoya answered.

"Yes, really," she replied

"That's an interesting reply," he said smirking.

Before he could say anymore soft lips covered his.

**6. February Song—Josh Groban**

The door slammed causing Haruhi to come downstairs. There she came upon the sight of Kyoya slamming his briefcase on the table and looking exhausted. He then walked past her, upstairs and into their bedroom. She followed and found him sitting on the bed rubbing his temple. Today had not been good. He felt his stiffened muscles in his shoulders relax as Haruhi began massaging them. After a few moments he stopped her by softly saying,  
"Thank you."

"Forget about today for now Kyoya," she whispered in his ear.

"But…," he started.

She pressed a finger to his lips silencing him once more. He stared at her for a minute before she said,

"Sometimes you just need to leave this crazy world and be completely relaxed for just five minutes."

He nodded his head before pulling her around to give her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss before breaking it.

"Relaxed now," she asked.

"Very," he responded before kissing her again.


End file.
